guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Frenzy
How is "I will avenge you!" a related skill for Frenzy?? Generally I think if we list a skill as "related" we should explain HOW or WHY it is related. --Tetris L 21:09, 23 Sep 2005 (EST) :I agree, I had a debate with Cloak of Letters about that once. In any case, the connection here is the increase in speed of attack. --Karlos 21:28, 23 Sep 2005 (EST) ::Errm ... that's a rather loose relationship. We might as well list all warrior skills as related skills because they are all warrior skills. I think we should limit the "related" section for skills that are used in "combos", if you know what I mean. --Tetris L 21:32, 23 Sep 2005 (EST) :::Come on! It's not THAT loose of an affiliation. :) I mean, when I am looking for skills to raise the AL of my flimsy ele, I like to look at all skills that do that and balance the disadvantages. Here for example, Frenzy causes you double damage, Flurry causes your damage to be less while Victory is mine relies on your party being on the brink of extinction.. :) :::But, as I said, I think you are on the right track. We could have a subsection in Related Skills that says: "Skills that also do XYZ" and another about "Skills used in combination" and a third about "Skills to counter" that would be taking the Skills in our Wiki to the next level. --Karlos 21:50, 23 Sep 2005 (EST) ::::Can't the Usage Notes include "Skills used in combination"? --Kenthar 16:35, 20 October 2005 (EST) Out of bitter, spiteful curiosity - is there any skill available in the game that's somehow worse than Frenzy? Something that'll get you killed even faster, some kind of spell or skill that just causes you to explode or something? --Black Ark 09:37, 20 July 2006 (CDT) :Any person with a brain uses rush to cancel it when they start taking dmg.. ppl don't maintain it — Skuld 09:48, 20 July 2006 (CDT) ::Yes. Thank you. I don't recall asking "how do people apply Frenzy effectively?" or "how ever do people manage to stop using it?", but you know, thanks so much for answering the questions I didn't ask. --Black Ark 09:58, 20 July 2006 (CDT) ::: "Yes, I hate Frenzy. Why'd you ask?" — Skuld 10:00, 20 July 2006 (CDT) :::: Any time you're ready to make your point, I'll be here to listen and show care. So don't let me stop you. --Black Ark 10:05, 20 July 2006 (CDT) :In PvP, the two most probable skills on a warrior's bar are frenzy and rush or sprint. --68.142.14.19 09:53, 20 July 2006 (CDT) ::And then the W gets a random heavy-instant-damage spell thrown on him from someone else than his/her target. -Ichigo724 17:46, 11 October 2006 (CDT) :There are plenty. Orison of Healing, for example, is a much worse skill than Frenzy in terms of doing what they're intended to do. Shocking, I know, yet true. --Vindexus 20:28, 24 July 2006 (CDT) ::BiP and Awaken is a good way to get yourself dead, but you'd have to try with BiP/Awaken. Frenzy can get you killed with a fifth that effort. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 16:04, 25 July 2006 (CDT) :::Any warrior with a brain uses Rush or Sprint to switch out of frenzy while under attack.--Spawn 01:33, 2 August 2006 (CDT) ::Orison is supposed to heal, it heals. This is supposed to increase attack rate, however it also makes you a squishy. -Ichigo724 17:46, 11 October 2006 (CDT) Frenzy is reckless. The people that I have come across are even MORE reckless. I don't see why any one would WILLINGLY take double damage. A smart warrior is rare to come by. I have cast Spiteful Spirit and Reckless Haste on so called "professional PVP warriors" and then sat there WATCHING them kill themselves. No really. I actually typed /sit. I always look to a skill bar to see if that warrior's using Frenzy to see their experience too. Not just IF they have it, but WHEN they use it. I was once healing in HA. In my team was a frenzy hammer warrior. He immediately picked up the resurrection orb and then dropped it and said "Sry. I forgot I ws a worrior". I wanted to kill him myself for that one. I just let Frenzy do that for me. On a side note, why use it at all? So you swing a little faster? A ranger can probably pull it off since they're not on the front lines taking as much damage as a warrior. Even then, Practiced Stance, Choking Gas and Flurry is enough of a combination that not only AVOIDS the double damage, but attacks fast too with a short bow. In the end, in all the time I've been in PVP and PVE, I have NOT ONCE seen some one use Frenzy wisely. Darkobra about Ineptitude and Clumsiness while using Frenzy (cur) (last) 12:42, 20 July 2006 PanSola (Talk | contribs) m (→Usage Notes - how does one-time hexes have anything to do with this skill?) Basause the damage from them is conditional (triggered) - it can be avoided unlike other direct damage skills or spells. And similarly to Empathy you should stop attacking if you get hexed with them (and have time to react of course) ... :It's avoided by not attacking. It's not avoided by using or not using frenzy. --68.142.14.19 09:30, 20 July 2006 (CDT) :: Same goes for Empathy. :However, wouldn't faster attack rate make it harder NOT to stop attacking with ineptitude/clumbsiness? And it'll be twice as painful. -Ichigo724 17:46, 11 October 2006 (CDT) mathmatics of frenzy before anyone goes running of to RA with frenzy on their skill bar, they should be aware of some things. first, double damage from frenzy has been equated to -40 armor from heal signet, which is not entirely accurate. for attacks and skills that deal non-ignoring damage without +damage, thats true, however, for +damage, and other armor ignoring effects, which the warrior is more likely to be the target of, the damage is still doubled through frenzy. consider the following example: a warrior with gladiators armor, healing signet and frenzy is facing a warrior wielding an icy sword1, 13 swordsmanship, and galrath slash. if the attacker lands galrath slash under normal circumstances, it would do 50 damage2. if the same attack were to land while our target warrior is using heal signet, the same attack would do 64. if the same attack were to land while our target was in frenzy rather then heal signet, that attack would do a devastating 99 damage. note that the base attack in both cases did 21 damage, but with the plus damage doubled for frenzy, the difference is staggering. 1 we are using elemental weapon damage because it negates absorption without ignoring armor. 2 equations available on request. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 13:49, 25 July 2006 (CDT) :Frenzy doesn't double life steal. --68.142.14.19 13:55, 25 July 2006 (CDT) ::True that. Life stealing isn't damage, therefore is not affected by anything that says damage. --Theonemephisto 14:09, 25 July 2006 (CDT) :::This is true. My cheap RA-built R/N can attest to this. I still think Frenzy is a terrible waste of a skill-slot, but I don't intend to sell it as worse than it already is. --Black Ark 14:15, 25 July 2006 (CDT) ::::amended --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 14:35, 25 July 2006 (CDT) This is a great skill for PvE as a ranger. Massive attack speed + Kindle Arrows. -karthego Frenzy Hate everyone who has been hating on frenzy makes me sad. seriously. Best PVP IAS, hands down. The only time the double damage is an issue is if you suck. Thom Bangalter :So you suck if a random ele decides to change target and lightning orb you? -Ichigo724 13:05, 17 November 2006 (CST) ::Yes — Skuld 13:44, 17 November 2006 (CST) :::k. -Ichigo724 15:34, 17 November 2006 (CST) ::::Orb has a two second cast time, fyi.--Silk Weaker :::::And you're constantly mashing tab to see what everyone's doing, magically knowing their target? -Ichigo724 05:16, 24 November 2006 (CST) ::::::If you're good enough. Can't you tell whether the emo is casting Air Magic or Healing Prayers? --Silk Weaker :::::::So you can tell when people suddenly change target? Become a psychic, you'll make millions. -Ichigo724 06:20, 24 November 2006 (CST) ::::::::Skill animation. Maybe you're just not good at it, that's all.--Silk Weaker :And if a teammate's behind/in front of you (relative to the enemy E's location), you can tell if he'll zap you and not him? -Ichigo724 10:56, 24 November 2006 (CST) ::You cancel stance anyway. Weigh the risk and reward: canceling a four second stance and missing out on a bit of damage and 2 strikes of adrenaline or getting orb'ed for double damage and gaining 2 adrenaline -- your call. --waywrong 22:14, 24 November 2006 (CST) :::I would say that it depends, but that's the gist of it. I think a good warrior would know when to frenzy and when to cancel. I can't pretend I've never been caught frenzying, but the output it provides more than the risk. For the record, I've never risked a game due to frenzy, even though I don't war a lot. At most I get a few pricks. I do appreciate the fact that SF and other AoE skills, especially in HA, makes frenzy relatively unusable though. --Silk Weaker It had its time, but Flail almost completely replaces it. Arshay Duskbrow 13:12, 17 November 2006 (CST) :The speed decrease for Flail really hurts though, especially if you are axe or hammer: if you want to build adrenaline while it's active you have to find a way to stick a rake combo in there somewhere in addition to your damage moves, and your cancel stance; or if you're hammers you're gonna have to blow a knockdown to keep them still or hope that "You're All Alone!" will work. No doubt that sword warriors will love Flail, but I'd probably still stick to Frenzy as an axe/hammer warrior. --waywrong 21:54, 17 November 2006 (CST) ::Well yes. I meant for PvE, which is what I mostly play. ^_^ PvP wise, Frenzy will still rule. Even leaving aside the speed debuff, Frenzy is Energy-based, and always ready when you need it. Arshay Duskbrow 04:49, 24 November 2006 (CST) :::I sure hope so :P I pity the monks that have pve Frenzy warriors in their group -_-; --waywrong 22:14, 24 November 2006 (CST) need nf & factions trainer This skill needs the factions & NF skill trainer. Xeon 04:46, 11 December 2006 (CST) :You get this skill upon changing secondary to Warrior. So I would bet you get it automatically as a Warrior.